What Hurts The most, Sasuke
by Princesse De La Flemme
Summary: Songfic:On ne s'aperçoit de la valeur d'une chose que quand on l'a perdue. Sasuke ne vit qu'avec des regrets... et pourrait bien trouver un moyen de mettre fin à ses souffrances. premiere songfic, venez lire


Wha, premiere song fic, j'espere que ça plaira.

Disclaimer; rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson What Hurts The Most des Rascall Flatts, ni les persos

- Sakura ! Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie !

La jeune kunoichi était allongée à terre, le visage et le buste en sang. A ses cotés, un ninja brun, les yeux d'un noir profond, agenouillé et une femme blonde, accompagnée de son assistante. Tsunade et Shizune essayaient par tous les moyens d'arreter l'hémorragie. Sasuke criait à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses de tenir bon, de s'accrocher à la vie, coute que coute.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house (_Je peux supporter la pluie qui passe par le toit de cette maison vide  
_That don't bother me _Ca ne m'embête pas_  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _je peux supporter quelques larmes et les laisser sortir_

How matter ? _Qu'est ce que ça change ?)  
_

"Je ne peux pas stopper l'hémorragie ! ... Shizune, et de ton coté ?"

Une larme, puis deux, puis trois. Un flot discontinu de gouttes coulait le long du visage du jeune homme et perlait le long de ses cils. Son visage exprimait toute la tristesse et le désarroi qu'il ressentait.

"Ses reins ont été arrachés ! On ne peut plus rien faire !"

On ne peut plus rien faire... Cette phrase rententit dans l'esprit de Sasuke, frappant ses tempes comme des coups de couteau. C'était fini... Plus jamais il ne reverrait son sourire, plus jamais il ne la reverrait. C'était la fin... Sa fin...

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while (_Je n'ai pas peur de pleurer de temps à autres_  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _Et même si vivre sans toi me bouleverse toujours autant  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _Il y a de ces jours où je prétends que je vais bien_  
But that's not what gets me _Mais c'est faux)_

What hurts the most (_Ce qui blesse le plus  
_Was being so close _C'est d'être si proche  
_And having so much to say _Et d'avoir autant à dire_  
And watching you walk away _Et te regarder partir  
_And never knowing _Et ne pas savoir_  
What could have been _Ce qui aurait pu advenir_  
And not seeing that loving you _Et ne pas voir que t'aimer  
_Is what I was tryin' to do _C'était ce que j'essayais de faire)_

Je t'ai vue partir. Partir, de "l'autre coté" comme on dit. Impuissant, un misérable insecte face au destin. Tu étais presque devenue ma raison de vivre, mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre. J'aurai voulu te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Mais... je n'ai pas pu. La peur ? La honte ? Qu'est ce qui a pu me retenir ? Penser que l'amour était futile, ce fut ma plus grande erreur. Chaque jour, ce sourire... Chaque jour, ton visage, si rayonnant... Même maintenant, je ne t'oublie pas. Un jour, je te rejoindrais. Y a t'il un endroit où nous allons tous ? Si oui, attends moi. Je t'y rejoindrais. Pour toujours.

Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you every where I go (_C'est difficile de traiter le douleur de te perdre, partout où je vais  
_But I'm doing it _Mais je le fais  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _C'est difficile de forcer ce sourire quand je vois nos anciens amis et que je suis seul_  
Still harder _Cela reste dur  
_Getting up getting dressed living with this regret but I know _Se lever, vivre avec ce regret, mais je sais_  
If I could do it over _que si je pouvais le faire  
_I would trade,give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken _j'essayerai de dire tous les mots que j'ai laissé dans mon coeur, ceux que je n'ai pas dit...)_

Presenter ce sourire, faux, chaque jour. C'est presque insupportable. Si seulement, si seulement... Vivre avec des regrets, c'est mon destin ? Est t'il tracé, comme le tien? Toi, toujours toi. Pourquoi... j'aurais dû, j'aurais pu... mais... je ne l'ai pas fais. Trois mots. Cela parait simple de dire "Je t'aime". Pourtant... je ne l'ai pas fais. Ce sourire, mon sourire, factice, inventé de toute pièces, illusoire. Illusoire... comme ton visage qui me revient sans cesse, qui me hante, tout ceci n'est qu'un souvenir. Mais un jour, un jour, je te rejoindrais. Alors, je pourrais te dire, tout, tout ce que je n'ai pas osé dire. Tous ces sentiments que j'ai rejeté. Attends-moi, Sakura. Y a t'il un endroit où nous allons tous ?

What hurt the most (_Ce qui blesse le plus  
_Was being so close _Etait que nous étions si proches  
_And having so much to say _Et d'avoir tellement à se dire  
_And watching you walk away _Et te regarder partir_  
And never knowing _Et ne jamais savoir_  
What could've been _Ce qui aurait pu advenir_  
And not seeing that loving you _Et ne pas voir que t'aimer_  
Is what I was trying to do _C'était ce que j'aissayais de faire)_

Not seeing that loving you (_Et ne pas voir que t'aimer_  
That's what I was trying to do _C'est ce que j'essayais de faire...)_

J'essaye toujours. J'essaye de ne pas voir la vérité en face. Je fuis. J'essaye de t'oublier, mais c'est impossible. Nous étions si proche... et nous avions tellement à nous dire. Non, juste trois mots. Trois mots qui peuvent changer une vie, trois mots... si simples et pourtant, la signification est toute autre. Je t'ai vue mourir, impuissant, et je ne l'ai toujours pas accepté. Cette douleur qui me lacère le coeur, invisible, et pourtant si présente. Mais ce qui blesse le plus, est que nous étions si proches, et ne jamais savoir ce qu'il adviendra de toi. Je meurs interieurement, rongé par un mal incurable. Cette fois, je suis véritablement seul, seul, vivant dans des souvenirs. Tout mon entourage n'est qu'illusion, mémoires, ombres du passé. Une cicatrice à jamais gravé dans mon coeur. Ta perte. Insuportable, atroce, accablante... Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je te voie. Y a t'il un endroit où nous allons tous ? Je le saurai dans quelques instants... Attends-moi, Sakura. Dans quelques instans, nous seront réunis, alors je te dirai tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer.

"Je t'aime"


End file.
